Drifting Apart
by Sammie-Chan
Summary: SanaAto Yaoi One-Shot Things don't work out anymore.


**Foreword**

Have my sincerest apologies for not updating _Seven Deadly Sins _eversince last March. It was the final year of high school and I didn't have much of a chance to write _Pride _as I do now. It is still far from being completed, but at the very least you will know I haven't dropped off the face of the planet. _Drifting Apart _was written sometime last February and was intended for Sanada's birthday. Please note this is a rather angsty piece and incorporates characters that I do not own. They are all Takeshi Konomi's.

Atobe Keigo watched as the man he loved loaded the waiting taxi with his luggage. Clenching his hands into fists, he tore himself from the window and flew down the stairs. Ignoring all the blatant stares he attracted from the working household, he wrenched open the front door hurrying towards the stationary taxi. The tall man closed the trunk of the taxi and stood momentarily transfixed to the spot, not expecting to see Atobe there. Throwing the man a cold stare and opened the door of the taxi, he slid gracefully inside. He turned his head, uninterested in watching the other slide into the cold taxi, finding the gardens more interesting. He brooded, becoming lost in his thoughts.

Sanada Genichirou, surprised to find the reason he was leaving slide into the taxi, merely gave the man's back a small regretful smile. Had he been inattentive? They both knew he never took orders from anyone, yet was that such a good choice in the long run? Perhaps it was the stubbornness of both headstrong men that had ended their possible fairytale – cutting it off before anything began. He too got into the vehicle and closed the door with a soft snap. Turning his attention off the other man's back, he offered his location to the taxi driver. Chancing a small glance at the other man, he turned to stare out his window. He was trapped within the confinements of his confused thoughts.

The two sat in silence as the taxi rolled away from the Atobe residence, the gravel grinding underneath the tyres. The tall gates loomed ahead, heavy black cast iron metal, tips painted with gold paint. There was no expense held back when it came to making security look good and showing wealth and power at the same moment.

The taxi rolled past many large mansions. The stranger turned the radio to a classical channel, turning the soothing music down. Melodies wrapped themselves around the brood man, coaxing attention to turn from the boring outside world to that of the small space inside the taxi. Scrunching his nose up, Atobe noted with disgust it was a second rate taxi service – not built for comfort at all.

Eyelids began to feel heavy as Atobe got lulled to sleep by the soft music and the rhythmic rocking of the taxi. Closing his eyes, his head involuntarily fell onto Sanada's shoulder before he was coaxed into a light slumber. His head snapped to stare at the man who leaned against his shoulder. He knew Atobe hadn't been sleeping well, then again neither had he; not since what happened between them fuelled the fights that erupted between them.

Being lulled into a sleep by the slow rocking of the taxi, Atobe involuntarily laid his head on Sanada's shoulder as he delved into a light slumber. The other man seemed to stiffen, but relaxed ever so slightly. Gazing down at the man that leaned against his shoulder, Sanada noted the undone button at the top of his shirt; giving way to a tantalizing view of the pale skin that lay beneath. He bottled up a sigh and turned his attention off Atobe; knowing once he boarded his train all his thoughts will harbour around him anyway.

The taxi rolled to a soft stop. Grudgingly, Sanada shook Atobe; a gentle grip on the other man's shoulder. Atobe awoke with a start and shrunk away from Sanada, his eyes slightly surprised and a slightly glazed over blue; a shade Sanada had not yet seen.

Atobe quickly opened the door to alight the taxi and suddenly shivered. He was only in a thin white shirt and he had neglected putting on another warmer layer. He eyed the other side of the taxi wearily, leaning against the closed door. Moments later, Sanada reappeared, having exchanged a word and paid for a return trip for Atobe - knowing his ex-lover had no money on him at the moment. The taxi driver didn't seem to mind much; having practically been bribed with a fat tip.

No words were exchanged between the two men. Sanada hauled his luggage and things from the boot. Turning for one last glance at the other man, Sanada realised he was shivering. With one fluid movement, he removed his large coat and draped it over Atobe's shoulders; wishing inside that he used a more familiar way of warming up the shorter man which seemed so alien between them now. Sanada didn't realise that he had a small sad smile playing upon his lips; the cause may have been leaving his beloved or the nostalgic feeling in his stomach.

Atobe slid into the large coat, knowing that the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them was not going to be lifted by the likes of him; plus Sanada would refuse to take back the garment, this Atobe knew all too well. He noted the somewhat regretful curve of Sanada's mouth and inside Atobe knew he was part of the cause. The sharp blue eyes watched and trained them onto the back of Sanada's black shirt. Sanada crossed the road and disappeared amongst the crowd. Hearing the busy bustle around him, Atobe waited for the seemingly unfamiliar sounds of transportation that he hadn't taken all that frequently in his lifetime - preferring the comforts of a limousine from his entourage of transports at hand. A whistle sounded and in Atobe's imagination, the tall frame of Sanada Genichirou boarded the bullet train destined to arrive in Tokyo.

Another whistle broke the still air and a rumble soon followed, carrying and adding distance between the two men. Unknownst to him, tears had silently begun to fall, sliding down his pale cheeks. He boarded to taxi, alone, and seemed to sink deeper into his despair at losing the man that completed him so. He wrapped the coat further around him, surrounding himself in the scent he hoped never to forget.

The two never met afterwards. Slowly drifting apart, they wouldn't have recognised one another if they walked past each other.

**Ending Note**

There originally was intended to have been both a prequel and a sequel, but alas time didn't allow me that luxury and those plot bunnies have skipped off into the realms that my memory cannot reach any longer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
